Hide and Seek
by PumpkinLeaf77
Summary: Harrison gets desperate and drinks an untested concoction that theoretically will give him Barry's speed.But instead it turns him into a vampire hungry for a certain speedsters blood. Will Barry, Cisco and Snow realize whats wrong with Harrison before its to late? onsided Harrison/Barry
1. Chapter 1

A song fic that turned into vampire Harrision/Barry fan fiction. Warning character deaths, blood (duh), descriptive violence, possessive behaviour, Harrison and Barry snuggling in blankets. If any of you are triggered by any of that please don't read further. If not thank you for clicking I hope you enjoy:3

Words spin a web of such sweet lies. The spider lures the moth in with words of comfort and promises of greatness. The moth follows and becomes entangled. The moth is trapped but the in the web the world seems black and white. The strands get stronger with the illusion of trust and the moth falls into a deep sleep. There is no suspicion in the web, the moth is happy.

Eobard Thawne was in his secret room with a machine attached to his chest. He slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. He shouted "dam" to no one in particular. He was just voicing his frustrations out loud. He ripped the machine off his chest and threw it into the corner. It wasn't working why wasn't it working!

No matter what he did there was no way he could absorb the speed force. He had tried everything he could think of but nothing was working. He was now completely dependent on Barry to get him home. He paused his angry frustrated thoughts that swarmed around his mind like bees to think about Barry. The man he knew now was completely different than the one he had met in the future. The one he had traveled back in time to kill. That Barry was arrogant.

But this Barry was dare he say it? This Barry was sweet. He cared about everyone and everything. He paused not even for a single moment to consider his own safety when he could help another. His goofy smile and childlike innocence in amidst all the pain. Barry had experienced such pain in his young life. But he continued to smile and help those in need. Barry was growing on him and that was dangerous.

Eboard put his hand on his face and sighed. When had he stopped thinking of Barry as an enemy a mean to him getting home. To what he felt now...what was it he felt now. What did he see Barry as? A friend, a son something more? Defiantly someone to be protected and cherished.

He stood up and shook his head trying to clear the dangerous thoughts invading his mind. He walked over to another section of the room and opened a compartment. Inside was a test tube that concoction he had been working months on. Using the meta humans they held he was able to make a sample that theoretically when combined with a fresh blood sample from Barry would give him Barrys speed.

It was untested but he was getting desperate. Eboard did not want to be dependent on anyone. Especially Barry. His thoughts already muddled acting on impulse instead of cold logic he took a sample he had collected from Barry (who had got hurt...again) and put it into the test tube. Then he drank it down in one setting.

The effects were almost instant. He fell to the floor, his body felt as though every cell was dying at once. He screamed in agony and gripped his sides as his body was racked with pain. His breathing got slower and he felt his lungs stop working altogether. He felt panic as he could no longer feel his heat beat.

His body was shutting down but he was completely aware. Horror consumed him and he accepted his death. Time moved on it could have been seconds or hours but suddenly it was over. Eboard stood himself up with a shaking hand. He felt a rush of sudden energy. He had never felt so alive. He moved his hand to his chest. He could no longer feel the rise and fall of breath. His hand trailed to his heart and found no pulse.

His mind raced. How could this be he wondered. Every scientific fact pointed to him being dead. But he felt too good to be dead. His body practically vibrated. It was vibrating! He tried taking a couple unsure steps which turned into a jog. Soon he found himself running at in human speeds. He had done it!

He tried for the next hour he to try to reach a speed fast enough to get home. But he failed every time. Soon he found himself losing speed "no,no NO!" he yelled and his speed left him completely. He held his head in defeat and had to walk home avoiding being seen. The sun was rising, Caitlin and Cisco would be arriving in an hour. He had to be there to keep up this little game.

Later that day

Cisco looked over at doctor Wells. Something looked off about him. His skin was much paler then usual and Cisco had not seen him eat all day. Cisco piped up and said "Hey, Doctor Wells. Are you okay?" Three pairs of eyes looked over at Harrison. Harrison had not been feeling right all day. He felt so very hungry but anything he ate tasted equivalent to dirt.

"Oh I'm just feeling a little under the weather Cisco. Thanks for asking" They tried to ask more especially Barry who refused to leave his side for the rest of the day. But Harrison or was it Eboard? After 15 years he tended to call himself Eboard in private but when with others he referred to himself as Harrison even in his own mind. But still Barry stayed by his side trying to help him and encourage him to eat. Harrison refused but found it comforting having Barry beside him. There was a new smell whenever Barry was near. A smell of home, comfort almost like a forest in fall mixed with a tinge of honey.

Harrison loved that smell and wanted it to never leave him. So when the day ended and Barry said his goodbyes Harrison had to resist standing up leaving his chair to follow after him. As soon as Barry was a couple feet from him the smell got weaker and Harrison's stomach felt hunger like he had never felt before. Almost as if a wolf was scratching inside begging to be let out. Suddenly he felt a rise of aggression and had to hold back a growl when Caitlin had put her hand on Barry's shoulder.

Cisco and Snow pulled Barry and aside out of Harrison view. Harrison thought that the three of them were going home but Cisco had a better idea "What's up Cisco" Barry asked his one eye brow crooked up in curiosity.

"We all saw how sick Dr. Wells is…. so I had this great idea!" Cisco said excitingly "Why don't we throw him a movie night. Get him to stop working one night and we all just hang out as friends" Snow and Barry were immediately on board. "That's a great idea" Barry said Harrison had already done so much for them especially himself. This was a way he could finally repay him. Snow piped in "I will bring the chicken soup" Barry and Cisco nodded in agreement. Snow made the best soup. "Well I'm on movie duty" Cisco put in his share. Barry panicked for a second not sure what he could bring "I could bring these really comfy alpaca blankets…." He trailed off unsure.

But Cisco and Snow both nodded their heads in unison and agreed. After the finer details had been worked out they agreed to come back to the lab later that night at the same time. They parted ways but only one of them would leave in the mourning alive.

But a voice calls at the edge of the dream. It calls your name with such worry. Ignore the voice Barry. You don't need to know the answers to those questions. The questions which fill your heart with dread. Put your trust in me. If you lose the blind fold you won't like what you see.

Harrison was looking at his blood cells under a microscope. His cells seemed to be in a constant state of iron deficiency. But eating iron rich food or even taking supplements did nothing. He put a slide of normal blood next to his blood to compare only to see something very strange.

His blood moved towards the other sample surrounding it completely. It consumed it entirely breaking it down till his blood cells were the only ones left. His blood cells were now exhibiting strength and something else a keen to longevity. Harrison was confused by this and did more tests. But about ten minutes into the testing his blood cells went back into their weakened state.

He thought to himself, Barry's blood had a much longer affect not only giving me strength but speed. He went into the fridge that kept all the blood samples. When he opened the fridge he was suddenly hit by many scents. With one standing out in particular over whelming the others. He made a grab for it finding himself gripping the tube that contained Barry's sample.

His hand trembled making him almost drop the test tube. His body filled with cravings. It took every inch of self-control to just walk across the room and put the sample under the horoscope. He spilt some of the blood onto his hand and found himself staring at it. The rose red drops trailing down his hand almost like rose petals.

It was when he heard a sound of a door bell that he was pulled out of his trance. But he noticed that his tongue was reaching for the blood. He should really be freaked out he thought to himself. Instead he smiled this felt good.

Barry stood at the door blankets in hand waiting to be buzzed in. In the meantime he thought over what had happened when he had arrived home. Joe had shared his suspicions on Dr. Wells. Barry defended Harrison. Sure he was a private man but after Barry was hit by lighting all he had been was good to Barry.

Everything Harrison had done was to protect him. He was Barry's friend was what he had screamed at Joe without a waiver of surety. But as Barry stood in front of the door doubt started to creep at the edge of his mind. Before Barry could acknowledge the dread creeping up his spine. He was buzzed it.

The blade of doubt has been fading in and out. Cutting at the web still the strands start to unravel. Through a slit in the blindfold you get a peep. What you see you almost wish you hadn't

Barry made his way inside to find Harrison smiling at his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here Barry? Are those blankets?" Harrison wheeling over to Barry so that they were close. "Yeah Cisco set it up. We wanted to throw a movie night to help you feel better" Barry explained.

Usually Harrison would have been annoyed with the intrusion of his work. But just Barry being there his sent filling the room made Harrison feel warm. He hadn't felt warm all day. "That's awfully kind of you Barry." He said "I guess I could take the night off. How about we go over to the couch and wait for the others"

"Sure!" Barry said happily and he speed his way over to the couch flopping onto it and throwing the blankets onto the end of it. He was completely oblivious to how Harrison followed after him as a cat followed after a mouse. But they were both oblivious to the blood sample. Harrison Blood sample was creeping over to consumed Barry's sample and a yellow electricity flashed past them. Harrisons blood sample turning darker and much more powerful.

Cisco and Snow arrived very soon after to find Barry and Harrison was both wrapped up in blankets. Harrison sat on in chair and welled over to the couch lifting himself up so that he sat next to Barry. Barry was just happy that Harrison was sitting next to him that he did not notice how possessive Harrison was being.

The rest of the night they watched the lord of the rings trilogy. Snow had given Harrison her soup. He was very hungry but when the soup touched his tongue it tasted completely vile. He forced it down not wanting to give up that his sickness was something new. What exactly it was Harrison was not sure but he was starting to get suspicions.

During the second Barry noticed that Harrison had inched himself over so much that he was practically snuggling Barry. Barry for a second was concerned but then thought that maybe Harrison was cold and needed warmth. That his sickness was making him so um clingy.

Being the person he was Barry said nothing but he shivered as goose bumps rose up his arms like a ghost running its fingers across his spine. The air felt chillier almost as if someone had left the air conditioner on a already chilly autumn day. But Barry trusted Harrison so he did not voice his discomfort.

But if he could have heard what Harrison was thinking he would have been off the couch in a milli second. Harrison stomach growled. He felt more hungry then he had ever felt before in his life. This was an unnatural hunger that felt as if it was eating him from the inside. Eating away at his logic till all that was left was pure animal instinct. Something smelled amazing in this room. He had to ,needed to find it.

Harrison found himself closer to Barry and found that he had located the scent. It was then Harrison wrapped his arms around Barry and started to nuzzle his neck trying to take in as much of the sent as possible. He could hear Barry's heart beat rising quickly thumping right below the thin skin. The vein was visible a gorgeous blue.

Barry practically jumped when started to nuzzle his neck and oh god was he sniffing him. Ùm are you feeling okay Dr. Wells`` Barry said as he tried to politely as possible pull Dr. Wells arm off him. But no matter how much strength he put into it Harrison arm would not move. Barry turned his head to lock eyes with Harrison words on his tongue.

It seemed like slow motion on the way he saw both Cisco and Snow who were looking at the pair on the couch oddly. He turned his head completely and Harrison and Barry's eyes met. Barry was shocked to find that Harrison eyes were a blood red instead of their usual comforting brown.

"What's wrong Barry? Why have your eyes gone so wide? Why is your heart beating so fast?

Harrison opened his mouth and Barry could see two long fangs. Then faster than even the flash could react those fangs were in his neck. It felt terrible like two knives were plunged into his throat. But the worst was the feeling of something leaving his body. The feeling of being drained of his life blood.

Barry screamed in alarm trying to escape Harrison grasp. His attempts getting weaker every second that ticked by. The entire time Barry still tried to have faith not truly believing this was Harrison. The man he looked up to and trusted completely. But Joe's words echoed through his mind.

It was only a couple seconds but to Barry it felt like forever till Snow and Cisco reacted. As quickly as they could they ran over and pulled Harrison off of Barry. It took the threes effort to do so. Snow was saying ``Oh my god,Oh my god`` over and over again. While Cisco grabbed a piece of the blanket managing to rip a part of and wrap it around Barrys neck. Almost appearing as though a scarf instead of a make shift scarf. It stopped the bleeding for the vein had not been ripped and Barry was already starting to heal.

They were able to push Harrison onto the other side of the couch. They were ignoring him too concern for Barry and the three of them not truly understanding what was happing. Mean while Harrison was feeling over joyed. The flavour on his tongue was indescribable. Like cool water on a dying man's tongue but sweet like chocolate.

But there was something else a spark that electrified every cell of his body. His senses were increasing and if he thought he could smell before it was nothing. It was like he was a blind man seeing for the first time. He could see everything from the smallest dust particle to colors that had no name by man. He could hear a cricket outside the facility chirping away.

But the smell were what where the most amazing. He could not just smell individual smells but emotions. The room was full of panic and fear. He could feel their fear. It smelled delicious except for one. One he did not want to fear him. He re focused and saw that snow was in his way of Barry.

How dare she! He could smell the fear coming of Barry in waves. Fear and pain. What were they doing to Barry? He growled and Snow only had time to turn her head as he grabbed her with one arm and threw her. Barry saw as snow flew into the air towards a wall. Barry tried to speed after her only to find his speed on the fritz. Whatever Harrison had done to him did not only cause a lack of iron but part of speed had been taken along with his blood. He struggled through the slowed time his hand out reached to snow.

But he could not reach her on time. She hit the wall with a sticking crunch. Her head crashed against the wall and her eyes rolled into the back of head. The breath knocked out of her as she exhaualed all the air in her lungs. Snows body limply slide down the wall a trail of blood stained the wall from her head.

Cisco screamed out as though a wounded animal from seeing this happen to someone akin to a sister to him. Barry reached her and lifted her of the cold ground and cradled her in his lap. `` Snow, Snow you need to wake up okay. Come on please open your eyes`` Barry begged to the unmoving body. Cisco was beside him and went to go check her pulse.

`Don't bother` they both heard the voice behind them only to see Harrison standing behind them ,free from his chair or having to pretend. ` I can hear that her heart has stopped` he said smiling his voice holding no remorse. ``She would have only got in the way any ways 'he looked down at Barry whose terrified eyes looked back up him. Harrison frowned not understanding or liking the fear or anguish in Barry's eyes.

Why Barry looked so upset. But he understood Barry like any other human would first reject change. But it was only a matter of time till Barry got through his grief for a worthless life and move on. Onto this new chapter. Harrisons smiled his mind felt clearer than it had ever felt before.

Cisco was holding Snows wrist feeling for a pulse that was just no longer there. Harrison started to move forward and Barry reacted quickly feeling his speed starting to return. He grabbed Cisco and snows body not wanting to leave her on the floor he put her on the couch. He only had moments and lifted Cisco as far away as he could. He was not losing two friends tonight. They had to get out now!

Harrison was left alone in the room with a quickly cooling body. The warmth of life leaving. He speeded over to the nearby computer and sighed. He had a new plan for him and his Barry and this was not the way he wanted it start off. He pressed a button that closed off all the doors trapping the three of them inside. Only he had the password to open the doors.

He smiled as one of the cameras caught a blur stop at the locked door to reveal Barry and Cisco. Now it was just a game of hide and seek. Harrison smiled he enjoyed games because he never lost. Not once.

The discovered truth. I believed in you. Put my trust in you. But now I don't know whose eyes I see in the blood stained chrome .Now everything I've known to be true had been ripped away. Where I felt at home is now a prison. I've awoken now, the blindfold is off.

Hello

Thank you for getting this far. Please review if you want me to continue and with any ideas or suggestions. This is my first time writing this kind and i'm very nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**

**Thank you so much for getting this far. I hope you enjoy XD **

Barry and Cisco were in one of the lab rooms in the back of star lab. They were trying to board up the door that was the only entrance into the small room. Barry had run from room to room cursing that almost all the rooms had so many doors and large windows. Making there many ways for Harrison to get in. Finally they found one lab that only had one window too small for someone to fit through and only one door. "Come on Cisco" Barry said to Cisco. Barry was pushing a wooden lab table in front of the door. Cisco was standing in the corner of the room looking completely traumatized.

His head snapped at Barry's voice and came over to help Barry move the heavy table to cover the door. "How could Harrison have done that? He's paralyzed for god's sake. Oh god Snows dead Barry, she's dead!" Cisco said his body shaking making the table tremble as they pushed it to the door. Barry paused for a moment to wrap Cisco in a comforting hug. "I don't know Cisco. But don't think that thing as Harrison. Harrison would never hurt any of us."

Barry's voice sounded confident to Cisco but in reality he was putting up a front to try to calm his friend. Barry was breaking inside but had to appear strong. If they were going to get out alive someone had to. Barry continued "We have to get out of here Cisco..we have to." Barry fished a phone out of his pocket. "You call Joe and get help, I'll finished boarding up the door."

Barry handed the phone to Cisco and in a blur started to grab anything in the room that would help board up the only entrance. Nothing is getting in here Barry thought to himself. Cisco and himself just had to wait for help. Cisco dialed the number for the police waiting for someone, anyone to pick up. Barry had finished and walked over to Cisco to hear the phone conversation.

After what seemed like forever Joe picked up. "Oh thank god Joe. Barry and I need help. Harrison..he ..he.' Cisco chocked having a hard time saying it to Joe. Talking to someone who was not there made it seem all too real. "What is it Cisco?" Joe asked sounding very concerned.

Finally it all exploded words spilled from Cisco. "Something's wrong with him. He bit Barry like a fricken vampire or something and...and he killed snow" Joe took a moment to understand what Cisco had said. Then he went into cop mode. "Where's Barry?Is he hurt?" Joe asked. Barry took the phone from Cisco "'Joe I'm here and ok just lost a little blood" Barry said trying reassure Joe "Me and Cisco are in one of the back rooms. We have it boarded up and are safe for the moment. No sign of Harrison. Joe I need you to come fast ok? He walked right out of his chair and he seems stronger than a human should be. Almost as if he's a meta now"

Barry started to babble but Joe got him to stop. "Barry, you and Cisco just need to stay tight. I can get a force there soon. You just need to" The Phone turned off suddenly as if someone was blocking the frequency which was entirely possible with the technology the building had.

They waited in silence which was agonizing till they heard footsteps coming slowly down the hallway. Then they heard him. "Barry, hey can you hear me? Why won't you answer me? Now, now calm down. Come on out its okay, I swear. Why do you insist on playing this game of hide and seek?

Barry put his hand on Cisco's mouth trying to make him go completely quiet. The animal instinct to run was creeping up his spine. But being in the room there was no way out. Harrison made his way to the door.

Barry heard the sound of Harrison gently knocking on the door. "Barry are you in here?' a pause as if he was waiting for an answer. *Knock knock.*"I know that you can hear me. Come on open the door. I promise that it will be okay." Harrison said. Barry almost believed him. The voice sounded so much like the man he had trusted. *Knock knock* "It's already too late to run away." The voice turned more predatory then comforting.

"Barry I can see through the window" Barry looked up to the window to see Harrison looking in. His face screwed up in a predatory smile. Their eyes were locked together. Barry's a forest green and Harrison's blood stained red.

Harrison was extremely happy to have found them so quickly. They were quiet bad at hiding. Barry's had picked the most obvious hiding spot. Harrison felt a little disappointed. He pressed his ear against the door. He could hear their heats beating like a flutter of wings. Every time he inhaled he smelled the scent of pure horror.

Meanwhile Barry and Cisco were trying to figure out there options. "He's right outside" Cisco squeaked. "I know man" Barry said "But just stay calm he can't get in. You just have to remember that. He can't get in."

But as the words left Barry's tongue he heard a vibrating sound. The two pairs of eyes turned to the door to see a figure going almost too fast for the eye to see. "How is he doing that?" Cisco screamed. Barry quickly put two and two together. He did not know how but somehow Harrison got some off his speed from drinking his blood.

You're boarding up your windows but I'm already on the wrong side of the door

Harrison vibrating through was violent. It was if he was shredding the wooden door and table. Sharp shards of wood were filled the air hitting Cisco and Barry. Barry quickly avoided the shards easily for himself but getting them away from Cisco was difficult.

In a blur of motion Harrison saw an opening and grabbed one piece was in speed was almost suspended in the air. He chucked it were it successfully went through Cisco's leg impaling him to the Wall. "Cisco"! Barry screamed and ran to his friends side.

This was perfect Harrison thought to himself. Barry could have tried to get by him to the now open hole Harrison had made getting in. But there was no way loyal, hero Barry would leave Cisco injured with him.

Barry tried to put pressure on the wound which was quickly pooling with blood. He was afraid that if he pulled the piece out of Cisco it could do even more damage. "Cisco, you're going to be okay buddy. Just stay with me" Barry said sounding desperate he could not lose two friends in one night.

Barry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. If Barry was a cat his fur would have stuck up. He turned around from Cisco to see Harrison only a couple inches from him. His hand almost comfortingly on his shoulder. Barry quickly moved so that his body was protectively in front of Cisco. His arms were spread almost as if he was going for a hug but he was trying desperately to block Harrison view of Cisco.

Before Barry could say anything Harrison made his move. He grabbed Barry pining him to the ground. Barry's face was on the ground and he tried to make eye contact with Cisco. Still trying to keep a eye on him and make sure he was okay. Harrison leaned his head down to Barry's.

He then whispered in Barry's ear "So Sorry to do this again to you so soon, but I need you to stay out of the way for a minute okay? I don't want to hurt you or you to hurt yourself doing something foolish" Harrison sounded like a dog owner trying to calm their pet while it got its shots. Barry's heart was beating widely in his chest. He struggled as hard as he could but it was useless.

Harrison lips brushed his neck and then came the pain as he bit Barry. Barry tried everything to escape but there was no one to pull Harrison off him this time. Harrison held him gently but firmly in place. Barry's eyes locked with Cisco who was trying to pull the piece of wood out of himself.

He succeeded and blood squirted from his leg. Barry saw his plan before Cisco even moved. Cisco grabbed the piece of wood and held it like a stake. In one quick movement Cisco rammed it into Harrison s chest. Harrison entire body went tense and he let out a gasp of pain and shock. He fell to the floor and laid still. Barry never felt more relived in his entire life.

He tried to make his way to Cisco who was bleeding out. The white floors now stained with red. But Barry's vision was darkening. Even small movements were difficult. His limbs felt like they were made of concert. Barry had never felt so tired in his life. But at least now it was over.

"Did you really think that would work?"

Barry had the strength to turn his head to see Harrison slowly rise from where he laid. He pulled the piece of wood out of his chest and threw it to the ground. "That wasn't very nice Cisco." Harrison wiggled his finger back and forth almost as if scolding a child. "And to think, I was going to let you live."

He started the short walk over to Cisco. On the way he felt a light grab at his leg. Barry had grabbed his ankle still trying to save his friend. "No...please" Barry struggled to get out fighting unconscious. "Oh Barry." Harrison said softly "Don't you know that sacrifices must be made? Cisco, Snow, Iris, Joe even your father. All their lives are worthless compared to yours. They'll only get in our way and we can't have that can we?"

That was the last thing Barry heard as the darkness consumed him. He felt his body be lifted up by someone bridal style. But Barry did not care for his body was finally failing and giving into the comforting web of unconscious.

Unknown time later

Barry's strained to open his eyes. It took a few tries but after what seemed like forever he managed to open them. At first his vision was blurry so he shook his head a little .Trying to clear his head a little and focus on finding where he was.

Once his vision cleared complexly he could see only a plain wall and a old wooden chair next to him. It appeared that he was laying a rectangular surface. Probably a table. He could hear the beeping of machines which made him comforted. He had just gotten hurt on a portal. Cisco and Snow would be by his side any moment calling him an idiot for getting hurt again. He tried to get up only to find that he couldn't. That wasn't right Barry thought to himself.

Panic started to arise from the back of his mind and with it came the memories. Everything came back to him in a flash. Was Cisco dead or could Barry still save him was the first thought Barry had. Barry struggled to lift is arms and legs only to find they were strapped down with leather straps. Like the ones a doctor would use to strap down a mental patient who tried to bite him. Barry tried to stay calm and test his restrains only to find that they were incredibly strong. Harrison apparently wasn't a novice at tying people down.

Barry listened and looked in his limited vision for Harrison to hear once again footsteps echoing through the empty halls. As they got closer Barry rested his head back down and tried to go limp. The knowledge that he was awake was the only thing he had. If Harrison thought he was asleep that would give him more time to plan.

"I know you're awake, Barry," a voice purred from somewhere near the chair. Barry shivered as goose bumps rose up his arms like a ghost running its fingers across his skin. "You can stop pretending.' Harrison said.

"What did you do to Cisco? He needs a hospital! What do you want with me!"yelled daring to raise his tone. He tried to hide his fear through anger. Barry heard the laugh before cold fingers began to run through his hair.

"Oh you'll see Barry very very soon."

Next Chapter

I only want to see you smile. Skin that's warm eyes that cry. Unlike mine which have gone so very cold.. I know the reason you're running scared. You never knew the feeling of being alive. Pledged by questions that should never be answered. Till you put one that costume and played the part of the hero.

Just give up Barry! Don't you know that only I can set you free? To become the hero that the world needs you to be. But the road is bloody. No one will get in our way. A flash of red and yellow. Do not cry for life is this way. Full of beauty, pain and sadness. Besides you don't need them. Not anyone Just me. Now accept your fate.

I will not bow! I will not break. My soul is not for you to take. I will continue running. I WILL survive.

**So that's Chapter two. Should Cisco survive or be dead? Will Joe and Eddie Save Barry? What do you think Harrison's plan is for Barry? Will he turn him into a vampire also? Feed of him and take him to the future? Forced friendship? It's up to you! I'm always open for suggestions on were to have the story go. Just like Ondori-Naramaki who suggested the pinning Barry down and Harrison whispering into his ear part ;) Thanks for your help and feedback! I get really excited whenever anyone reviews and it motivates me to write more.**

Gracyn


	3. A letter to my guest reviewers

**A letter to my Guest reviewers. I have gotten so many amazing reviews from guests. But sadly I cant answer any of your questions because your Guests. But I wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate you guys. So here is my answers to you. Any questions or reviews you write will be answered in here. If new ones are posted I will update here. **

**New updates on answering or replying to comments **

**24/04/2015**

Dear Guesty

Hello! I have enjoyed reading your reviews and am so glad that you enjoy hide and Seek. I have never really written possessive creepy characters before so getting such positive feedback is amazing. Your reviews and ideas have been great and inspired me to write more. I enjoy your idea of Cisco still being alive and Harrison using him to keep his hold over Barry. That is a great idea. For your idea on Harrison finding different ways to take blood out of Barry it's a good idea but out of my comfort zone to write. I have a hard time writing Barry getting bite by Harrison as it is.

I am sorry I have not been able to reply to your reviews since you are labeled as a guest. But I just wanted you to know that I am reading them and taking your feedback into great consideration. I especially like your idea of Barry using Garlic to eventually stop and escape Harrison. To answer your question of whether Cisco will be traumatized and survive….well I was going to kill him off. But since I have got many people asking me for him to play a bigger part I am rewriting my story summary to include him.

Cisco will be changed from the experience… think van van helsing ;) So in conclusion THANK YOU! I really really appreciate your reviews.

-Gracyn

Dear Guest

Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing. I like your idea of Barry basically being stoned and imaging the entire thing. I will not be including it in Hide and Seek but I plan to write a short alternative ending were Iris forced Barry to watch Twilight. After seeing the show he got attacked by a meta human who made him hallucinate the whole thing.

-Gracyn

Dear FancyFarmer1

Hi thanks for reviewing! I am writing as fast as I can. I just don't want to rush it and end up giving you guys something not up to par.

-Gracyn

**04/28/2015**

Dear Guesty

Thank you so much for reviewing again. I appreciate your feedback. I am sorry i could not get back to you I was in away from home for a surgery constellation so I could not get back to you. About your questions the piece of wood not affecting Harrison I chose that because I grew up on old vampire movies were the vampires could only be killed by decapitation and wanted to keep that lore and mix it with supernatural vampire lore. I will be revealing more into Harrison vampire nature in future chapters. I got your review on your charlie the chocolate factory/flash fanfiction idea, Its very creative. I have no idea how I would even begin with it. I have been trying to think of when i could write it or scenes. But i havea very busy workload and am struggling to find time to even write hide and seek. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can!

-Gracyn

Dear Guest

Thats a great idea! I will try to add that in to the best of my ability.

**05/4/2015 **

Dear Guesty

I would never be like screw you. You were very polite in showing your disappointment with the new chapter. I am sorry you did not like the sudden time jump. I did this because the pressure I was getting to update. Continuing were I left off I had no clear scenes and did not want to make you or my other followers wait. So I released this chapter as a showing of whats to come and hopefully to appease. Since then though on archive your own a commenter gave a great suggestion that is helping me make the scenes. I plan on writing the missing year and having it as chapter three so there is not the time skip. It will take me a bit to write though since I am very busy with school. I hope you understand.

-Gracyn

Dear Guest

Good order ^.^ also I have not seen izombie so will not be including her since I have no idea about her character. Thank you so much for commenting!

-Gracyn


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi there ^.^ Thank you for getting this far.**

The police cars speed down the road almost as if hell itself had broken lose and was chasing them down. The final phone call they had received was full of static with only a couple words coming through. The voice was Joe who they all recognized from the station as being one of the most calm and collective men on the force.

The voice that came over the phone was not that man. Full of panic and desperation. The words that slipped through the crackling noise were "Cisco…..blood….double homicide "and finally "he's coming for me next… for the love of god save my son" the crackling took over all that could get through were blood curdling screams and then silence

The central city police department acted very fast. When Joe and Eddie had rushed out the rest of the force had not given it a second thought. I wasn't uncommon for the pair to go after a case without informing the other members of the department of what that case even was. But after getting the phone call from Joe everyone went into high gear to track the call.

They had to wonder though. What possibly could be so big that it had been too much for their two very best? How was Barry and Cisco involved? And most importantly who had been killed? After what was just minutes but seemed like forever they tracked the call to star labs. Five car vehicles rushed from the department. When they reached the building it looked completely normal. Not at all hinting to the horrors inside.

The door was open almost as if inviting them in. They could see that it had been a forced entry probably done by Joe and Eddie. They made their way in two cops shoulder to shoulder wide and eight cops long. All had their guns raised and pointing down the hall.

They made their way deeper into the facility. It was completely silent but as they went further the sound of a struggle grew. They started to run and entered the room were the noise was coming from. There was Cisco Ramon pining a seemly helpless Harrison Wells to the floor a knife on his throat. Cisco's pupils were tiny and very frightening. His face was covered in a wide grin that stretched his skin. His hands were covered in blood.

The police closest to Cisco reacted first and pulled out a teaser. He hit the button and the electricity flowed through Cisco's body. The sudden shock made Cisco's body size up and he droped the knife. The other cops leaped pushing Cisco off Harrison and pinning him to the ground. Cisco inside his mind cried out. "No,NO!. They had the wrong guy. Doctor Wells! he was the one. Cisco started to regain control, fighting through the pain to opened his mouth to voice the truth.

But when Cisco started to rise one of the cops put his heavy boot on the small space of his back successfully knocking the air from Cisco's chest and with it the words. Cisco felt the cold sting of metal around his wrists as the same cop put the hand cuffs on him. The cop started to read him his rights "You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, it can be used against you in a court of law." The cop rattled on the words he had said hundreds of time.

Cisco's eyes flickered to the corner to see the rest of the cops helping Harrison up off the floor and into the nearby chair. Harrison was still playing the handicapped card. It was a brilliant card. When someone saw Harrison trapped to his chair they felt pity. Even if most admit it when they see someone with a handicap such as being blind, deaf or chair bound that person doesn't seems like a threat at all.

Cisco finally caught his voice and screamed "No! No you have to believe me. He's a vampire. He killed them. He's not human." The cop that was currently restraining Cisco sat down in front of him and raised an eye brow. "A vampire? Really kid that the best thing you can think of. Blame the handicap and accuse him of being a vampire. This isn't twilight"

"No its true I swear. I'm telling the truth" but as much as Cisco pleaded and screamed the truth all the cops heard was lies. Cisco was lead to one of the cop's cars and shoved inside. The rough movement made him hit his leg against re opening his prior wound.

As he steadily bled onto the leather Cisco looked out the window to see Harrison talking to the cops outside the lab. He had bandages around his neck covering the wound that Cisco made when he literally tried to take Harrison's head off. His face had tears running down like a drippy facet. If Cisco did not know the truth he would have honestly believed that he was looking at a man torn with grief.

Ambulances had arrived long ago with medical staff rushing into the building. But when they came out with the two stretchers on them were not two people struggling to live but two covered corpses who had already lost the battle. Finally a cop came into the car and gave Cisco a look of total disgust. With that they drove away. The last moment Cisco made eye contact with Harrison whose brown eyes flashed a red. He lifted his lip in a smirk which also revealed a fang.

Later at the police office

It had been hours since the blood bath. The blood on Cisco's hands and clothing had dried. When he arrived he had quickly received medical attention so there was no threat of him bleeding out. But after that he was quickly sent to a interrogation room. For hours many different cops had come in asking him the same questions over and over.

"Where Barry and Eddie? Are they alive? Why did you kill Snow and Joe? Were you romantically involved with her? Why was Barry at Star labs" They asked him. He gave them the same responses every time. "Harrison has them he put them in our underground prison. Yeah an underground prison the four of us were working with the flash to catch meta humans. Meta humans? There humans who gained powers from the particle accelerator explosion. Barry's still alive but I don't know about Eddie. How many times do I have to tell you I didn't kill them Harrison did. No me and Snow were friends she was like a sister to me. Barry was helping us catch the meta humans"

But his story was just too farfetched. They even tested him with a lie detector. When the results came back that he was telling the truth the cops just sighed "he's so far gone he actually believes his own delusion" He had to wait for a week for his court date. When the date came Cisco was restrained and brought before a judge.

Seeing Harrison ride up to go beside the witness stand made his blood boil. The judge looked at Harrison and said "Now why don't you tell the jury what happened that night Doctor wells' Harrison looked like a kicked puppy and started with a shaking voice. " Well the night started like any other. I was working in my lab late at night. The rest of the group had gone home"

"Can you clarify the group for the Jury" The judge asked. Harrison said while he looked to the jury "It was Doctor Snow bless her soul. Barry Allen, who had been keen on visiting us after we helped him get through his coma. Such a sweet guy always trying to pay us back with bake goods. His forensic know how also helped around the lab. Me and finally" He paused as if he could hardly get the name out.

"Finally Mr. Ramon." Harrison said. The judge nodded and said " Did the security tapes have any evidence?" "Yes" Harrison's lawyer said and came up to the stand with a disk. They played it were it showed security footage of Cisco, Barry and Snow planning to come back later that night.

" So Cisco you planned for them to all come later that night" the judge asked Crisco addressing him for the first time. "Yes, but not to lay some trap to kill my friends" but as always he was ignored. As time ticked away it only got worse and worse. They had found Snows, Joes and Barry's blood on Cisco and what seemed like the murder weapon in his hands. All evidence pointed towards him being killer.

After much time there was a was taken to an empty room and handcuffed to the desk. Cisco sat miserably trying to use his cleverness to find a way to convince them. Help did come in the form of Oliver Queen. Oliver had a straight face "They're going to give you the chair Cisco… you know that right." Cisco looked up at Oliver filled with holy fury "I don't care! I just want them to find Barry and Eddie also. You have to stop him Oliver you're the only one who can"

Oliver wasn't sure who to believe he always liked Cisco but right now he looked completely mad. Plus vampires? Humans with super powers was hard enough for him to swallow but now the supernatural. It was easier to believe Cisco snapped then in the supernatural. But no matter what Oliver believed he did not want to see any more of the people he cared about die.

"Look Cisco I'm going to talk to the judge. Make him believe you're completely mad. Won't be too hard. So instead of giving you the chair you get put into some asylum till I can figure out what really happened." Instead of looking relieved Cisco just looked like he took another kick. " You don't believe me then ether then. do you Oliver" Oliver could not answer. He left the room to find the judge. Cisco yelled at him while he left "Oliver even if you don't believe me please...PLEASE! Investigate Wells. Find Barry"

Later that night Harrison had returned to the lab. He walked calmly humming a song. He walked into the hidden prison pressing a button to reveal a cell that contained two figures. Barry was speeding around the cell trying to weaken the cell wall. Eddie kinda just sat in the corner trying to figure out how this had become his life. Harrision sighed this won't do. He would have to relocate his lab and his...guests. But the plan was in motion. It would take time to slowly turn the influential people of Central city. Get them on his side. Slowly he would poison Central city first then the world.

Barry had stopped speeding around when he noticed that Harrision had entered the room. His face screamed of hurt, betrayal and a hint of fear. Harrision tilted his head like a confused dog. He had expected anger, anger was and easier emotion to manipulate. But whatever he would get Barry to stand along them even if it took years. After all Harrision was a very patient man.

Cisco got put into an asylum while Oliver searched for the truth. He followed the tiniest bread crumbs eventually figuring out the by then it had been months and Central city was already infected.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed. A reader suggested that Cisco told people the truth only to have no one believe him. Resulting in him getting locked into an asylum. It worked so well I included it. Cisco being dis credited gave Harrision enough time to slowly poison the city and try to get Barry to his side. Oliver is the only chance but is to late which then leads to the next chapter. **

**Also what did Harrision do to Eddie and Barry ;) this (warning crack) **

Harrision was extremely frustrated no matter the method Barry did not like him. Barry just kept going on and on about how he had killed his friends and family. Come on Barry you got to get over that. That was weeks ago way to keep a grudge. At the end of his wits .Harrision finally consulted the internet. After some time he finally found an article.

How to get a guy to like you in 5 steps

Harrision decided hey why not try it.

Step one :Tell a friend or family member who you can trust!

Harrision walked up to Eddie who was now in a separate room from Barry. Harrision now had them both in an wooden cabin. It was a lovely cabin almost like one you would go to on summer break. Surrounded by woods and on a sky blue lake. Of course though it had some extra features so his guests could not wonder off. Eddie was not his first choice but really his only family member him being from the future and all. He walked into the room to see a very very grumpy Eddie. "What the hell do you want" Eddie said looking like he had just woken up.

"I like Barry" Harrision said blushing. Eddie blinked slowly trying to process "what" he said. Harrision continued " Like I mean like like" Harrision elaborated. Eddie then called him mean words like freak and pervert which made Harrision angry. So he drank his blood till Eddie passed out and left the room. He closed the door behind him and pulled out a little note book checking off step one.

Step two : Walk up to him causally and greet him. Don't be flirty this will only make him uncomfortable.

Harrision walked into the room he had made for Barry. It was much nicer then Eddies and had stuff Harrision had stolen from Barry's room when he was living with Joe. Barry was siting on the bed reading a book he looked up when Harrision entered. Harrision could tell Barry was trying to act cool as if he was not frightened but Harrision could hear his heart beat grow quicker.

"Hey" Harrision said trying to act cheerful "How are You" Barry was immediately put on edge at Harrison's sudden friendliness. Barry was even more confused when he saw Harrision quickly take out a little note book and check something off.

Step three: Compliment what hes wearing

" Has anyone ever told you that you look good in red? Harrision said trying not to appear as awkward as he felt inside. Barry looked down at the red Pjs Harrision had given him when he had first arrived. They were red with his flash logo on the front. When Barry did not say anything Harrision sweat lightly and continued talking. "And that collar? Smoking" Harrision did not get the reaction he wanted. Barry instead got pissed off saying that the collar was used to control him. All he wanted was the dam collar off so he could go home. He started really ranting and Harrison considered taking out the small remote he always kept in his back pocket to give Barry a little shock through the collar.

But he didn't even when Barry started to throw random objects at him. Instead Harrision retreated and checked off another step off the list. He waited a few days before going back. Only going back to Barry's room to deliver food and get the blood he needed from Barry to maintain his connection to the speed force.

Step four: Wear something nice. Dress to impress

Harrision was wheeling around the mall trying to figure out what fashion was in now. He ended up at american eagle and bought a pair of skinny jeans, a pure white tank top and a flannel top to go over the tank top. He hoped Barry liked how he looked in his new outfit! He left smiling and returned back to the cabin after finishing some business in the city. He had already taken control of the police and most politicians. Which was good since people were starting to go missing and reappear as blood drained bodies. But when people went to the police stations to report there friends and family missing they never came out.

Later that night Harrision walked into Barry's room and stood against the wall arms crossed trying to look cool. Barry was shocked and turned red in the face which Harrision look as blushing. He crossed another step off the list.

Step five: Get him a gift to show him you care

Harrision panicked. What in the world could he get Barry. He like science right? Mab a dog everyone likes cute things and lately Barry had been looking bored and depressed. Barry ended up getting the complete collection of Bill nye the science guy episodes and a small beagle puppy. Harrision looked over hopefully as Barry held up the puppy and the bill nye theme played in the back ground. Barry petted the puppy and Harrison saw for the first time in forever Barry smile. Harrision counted that as a success. It was working.

**Little added fun just because. As always got ideas? I love to hear them and might add them. Please review if you want more! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reaching chapter 3! Sorry for the wait school is being stressful. So here we go!**

One year later

A lone hooded figure stood on a barley lite rooftop overlooking the dead city. His long hair flowing in the wind his hands and face barley visible. But any flesh that could be seen was covered in many scars. His eyes a doe brown that usually would be associated with innocence. Which was true, these eyes once held laughter and innocence. But that was in the past. The figure jumped down from the roof top and fell down to the ground. His long scarlet coat flapping behind him almost as though wings.

He landed among two figures that had not even sensed his presence. They turned on him hissing. There fangs could be seen and their eyes were both a blood red. But the figure acted to quickly even for their supernatural speed. He pulled out an object that resembled a machete. But this weapon had much more tech. It glowed a faint red and when he swiped at the vampire closest to him the weapon cut through its neck.

It went through the vampire's neck like a warm knife in butter. Cutting straight through the muscle and bone. The vampire head slid down and fell to the ground. The remaining vampire tried to run but the Scarlet figure was faster. He threw a device that turned into a sharp blade piercing through the vampires chest pinning him into the wall behind him. The vampire went to take it out of his chest to free himself only to find the figure had the blade at his throat.

"Where is Harrison? I know he's still in this dam city" the scarlet figure asked his tone of voice serious, strong and aged with experience. "Like I would tell you... Hunter" he spat the last word as if it left a filthy taste in his mouth. The scarlet figure sighed this had been the fourth vampire this night that had gave him the same answer. "Well I guess your usefulness just ran out" he pressed the blade against the vampires throat a small river of blood came from the cut skin staining the blade even further.

Suddenly the vampire's entire stance changed. He did not want to die. Not like this. "Wait! I heard a rumour that he's going to at the lab" the vampire babbled out. The hunters brain started to piece together the puzzle and as clear as day he knew what the riddle meant. "Thank you for your help" he said to the vampire and quickly ended its worthless life.

The hunter walked away as the body fell behind him. He lifted the hood finally revealing the identity under the hood. He was an older Cisco Ramon.

Cisco snuck around the dimly lit street. The darkened alley ways were dirty having no one to maintain them. The streets were completely empty of human life. Only the undead roamed the streets now. Cisco had to avoid being seen by them. He could take on two vampires easily enough but three or four? That was stretching it.

That fate that awaited him if he was caught made him shiver. He grabbed some old clothing he found from a dumpster and put them on. He put what he referred to as his uniform into a backpack. Walking into the street he blended in well enough he just had to keep his eyes out of view and not smile. He was already scented with vampires blood from his kills tonight.

He walked on making his way to his destination slowly but with determination. On his way he passed many vampires. Some were chatting, some were hanging outside of cafes you could almost imagine they were human if it was not the red eyes and fangs. He passed by a café that had a waiter who served one vampire a cup of blood. Cisco wondered who the blood had come from and if he had known who it was before. Before Harrison took over.

He passed by one of the factories on his journey. He could hear the screams of men, women even children coming from the brick walls. He hated it. The factories that treated humans almost as cattle, the vampires who had given up their humanity so easily for greed and finally Harrison. He hated Harrison the most.

He stopped his violent thoughts of what he would do to Harrison when he finally made it to his destination. It was an old entrance to a subway system that had been abounded long ago. He pulled up an old rotting board and made his way inside. Inside hidden away from the world was a lab. It was nothing like his old one but it got the job done.

Weapons lined the walls along with food. Cisco sat down and started to clean his blade when a figure made his way behind him. "I know you're here Oliver" Cisco said to the figure behind him. Oliver revealed himself. He was wearing his arrow gear. "Sorry old friend, just wanted to see if you were still on your game." Oliver sat next to Cisco continued "I see you were in the city again" "Yes I was" Cisco replied shortly and went over to the computer to type away. "You know it's not safe for anyone to go into. Not you or even the bat."

Oliver stopped, he knew what he was saying was going into one of Cisco's ear and out the other so he tried another tactic. "You and I have done more than any two people can. We freed five of those factories. The survivors of the city are growing stronger outside of the cities borders. But we need someone to lead them and protect them. You have to come home Cisco"

Cisco turned around his voice filled with anger " This city IS my home! I won't let him take it. Sure we've killed a couple hundred of them. But it's not enough. He just keeps making more. We need to take the head of the snake and without it the body will fail."

Oliver shook his head " Cisco…we both know what this is about. Barry is gone. Harrison probably killed" but he could not continue since Cisco had thrown his laptop at Oliver making him go quiet. "Barry isn't dead" Cisco said his voice deadly calm. "Cisco..how can you say that" Oliver replied. Cisco said "You weren't there that night. Harrison has Barry and Barry is alive. Look" Cisco pulled out a map he had made of the city.

"I have good in tell that Harrison is going to be here tomorrow. Me and you can" But Oliver interrupted "That's crazy Cisco there will be dozens if not hundreds of vampires. There is no way even with both of us that we would survive." It was turn for Oliver to get angry "We have to move the survivors further away from the city. The raids on the camp are getting worse everyday. Face it Cisco the city is lost…Barry is lost. There is nothing for you to save anymore"

"Fine" Cisco yelled "You may be willing to give in but I'm not ready to give up just yet. You can lead the survivors but I'm staying here" Oliver stared into Casco's eyes and suddenly remembered all those years ago that excited young inventor that disparately wanted to see his arrow cave. So full of life who brought happiness to everyone in the same room. He saw not even a lingering trace of that boy. Now there was just a man whose obsession and pain had consumed him.

Oliver gave up trying to reason with Cisco. "We will be heading north…if you survive you can find us there." He paused and put his hand on Crisco's shoulder "Stay safe okay" and with that Oliver put up his hood becoming green arrow and with that he was gone.

Cisco spent the rest of the night preparing. When sunrise finally peeked through the rotten boards into the subway system Cisco was prepared. He put on his uniform and walked to the entrance. He took one moment to look at a framed picture that rested covered in dust on his work table. There was a picture of happier times. With himself, Barry and Snow all in the lab. The part of the picture that once held Harrison was ripped away.

This filled Cisco with even more determination and he left his lab.

Time passes

Cisco was on top of star labs. It always seemed like he was on top of rooftops. Waiting in silence to ponce. What was once a place he once called home was now a fortress. Around it was a wired fence with many guards. But using Cisco's cunningness and prior knowledge of the buildings layout Cisco snuck in easily.

He waited and watched as many vampires met at the entrance. It was done almost as if the Grammys. A red carpet leading to the entrance with velvet rope blocking the elite guests. Their eyes all strained looking down the rood hopefully. They would not be disappointed. Soon a midnight black limousine approached and stopped at the end of the carpet.

Cisco took out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. In painful slowness the door opened. One leg stepped out and the with it a body. Harrison made his way out of the car. He wore a black suit that matched the limousine behind him. He smiled a fanged smile and waved at the audience who was screaming like Harrison was the newest English boy band.

Cisco cursed that he did not have a weapon that could take off a vampires head from a distance. In his time in this hell hole he had learned very quickly that the only way to truly kill them was to remove the head and that sadly required close combat. But there were many ways to slow them down.

His attention was drawn Harrison who was talking to someone still inside the limousine. Harrison still had one hand inside the vehicle but when he pulled it out he could be seen to be holding a leash. He forcefully but gently it forcing the thing on the other end to come out of the limousine.

When Cisco saw what was on the other end his heart skipped a beat. There in the living flesh was Barry. Barry looked tired and skinner then he had before. He wore a red sweater that contained the lightning bolt symbol. He could have passed as a college student in the middle of exam week if it was not for the leash and collar.

This made Cisco very very angry. What the fudge had Harrison been doing to Barry this entire year?He immediacy had flashes of the most horrific images which made his blood lust only grow. Harrison and Barry walked down the carpet. Harrison was using the lead to have control over Barry and make sure that he did not get away. Even though Barry felt it was completely unneeded.

Barry did not really struggle. He had learned that it was better to conserve energy and use it when he most needed it. There was no way he could run away with so many of Harrison's kind blocking his path. No, now was not the time. Barry did wish he could run away at that moment just to escape the awkwardness.

He tried to avoid eye contact with the surrounding people who were all focused on the two of them. Harrison walked next to Barry very closely so that there shoulders were touching. Cisco could not hear what Harrison was saying to Barry but he could see there expressions and body movement.

Harrison was smiling and his entire stance was confident and complete opposite to Barry who's face held a grimace and body looked like a wild animal waiting for an opening to flee. Harrison and Barry made it to the door and were the first to enter. The rest of the vampires followed suit.

Cisco tried to use his cleverness to find a way inside. But with so many vampires who all knew each other. If Cisco took a single step inside the chances of himself being found would be almost certain. He was no good to Barry dead.

Cisco wasn't called clever for no reason though. He made his way into the air duct from his current position he could hear classic music and the mummer of many people talking. He could see the buffet table which was filled with many terrible items.

The red was blood red..which made sense because it was blood. There was a assortment of food items such as jelly donates. Cisco saw one vampire take one and take a bite. The jelly like blood splattered out staining his cheek. The vampire quickly with a flick of his tongue cleaned it up though.

For hours Cisco watched the vampires approach the buffet table. He had almost given up on Harrison ever coming over to take a bite. He was mildly shocked when Barry came over. The leash was gone even though the collar was still there. Barry walked over looking sad and really uncomfortable.

He examined the items with a look of disgust. He did eye the muffins and Cisco heard his stomach make out a little growl. Barry almost jumped the air like a frightened cat jumped and Cisco flinched when Harrison did one of his famous appear out of thin air moments. He placed his hands on Barry's shoulders and Cisco could hear their conversation.

"You know you can eat those" Harrison said pointing to the muffins. "There blood free. I can guaranteed it since I baked them myself." Barry lifted an eyebrow at the thought of Harrison baking. Harrison continued "I am curious to all my guests after all" Barry let out a little angry huff "you mean prisoner"

Harrison shook his head like he had gone over this with Barry before "Mr. Allen you may not understand but this is for the best. I promise that my intentions for you are pure" Barry's voice raised " Pure? You call murder pure. You have taken everyone I loved and cared about away from me"

Harrison looked around the room to see that Barry's outburst was gaining the attention of the other guests. "Now Barry you're upsetting the other guests. Besides those loved ones you're always babbling about. Mer mortals, living their short lives feeling as though the world resolves around them. When in reality there just a dust particle on the winds of time. But me and you Barry we have the power to shift those winds. Together"

He gripped Barry's shoulder and smiled a kind smile. Like he honestly cared about Barry and had no idea why Barry was being so stubborn. All that was once human about Harrison was gone. He was completely vampire now not a sliver of human inside him. He saw all humans as cattle, food. That is except for Barry.

Barry shook Harrison's hand lose "I'm one of those mer mortal Harrison and we are not to found of the blood drinking or the murder. Or have you forgotten what it means to be human. We may have short lives but many use them to the whole. Saving others" Barry said but his words fell on deaf ears.

Harrison put his figure to his lip. "I see. Your judgment is clouded from being the prey who can never see the beauty of the predator ,only fear. But I can change that" before Barry and Cisco who was still listening the entire time could process what horror Harrison's words truly brought a man approached them and coughed.

Harrison turned to the man who said "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting. But we need to discuss the raids. We can see that the humans are on the move and we could lose them if we don't act soon. The front lines could use some speed but I heard you were having some problems maintaining" He looked up at Harrison like he was graced to even be in his presence and was carefully crafting every word he uttered .

"oh the speed is no problem now" Harrison looked at Barry and winked. Barry had no idea why but it seemed like Harrison was in a good mood. When Harrison was in a good mood it was scary because it usually only meant pain for others. "Im terribly sorry Barry to leave but I have important matters to disuse with this man. So eat a muffin there blueberry which I know are your favourite"

Harrison walked away with the man and Cisco was left with many choices. He could probably get out of the vent quick enough to kill a couple vampires including Harrison if Barry's speed was working. But Barry looked so drained while he munched on his muffin. It was more likely Harrison was keeping him weak enough so he could not use his speed.

Option two was he could somehow try to talk to Barry though the vent but risk one of the vampires hearing him. Which was entirely possible with their hinted senses. Finally option three he would move over to the vent hole in which he could hear Harrison and the man talk. Then he could possibly warn Oliver and the survivors of any plans. But he would lose sight of Barry.

Cisco had to figure out his priorities. Was it first rescuing Barry? Killing Harrison or warning Oliver and his survivors.

**That's it for chapter 3. First of all thank you for getting this far ^.^ Cisco is the van hellsing of the new world, Barry is doing his best to survive and Harrison is just like notice me senpai. For those of you who want to see what lead up to this grim Harrison run world I plan to have flash backs to further explain. Please review with any ideas or suggestions. They help and I might include them. The reason the story went this way was because people wanted Cisco to survive. Thanks again so much.**

**-Gracyn **


End file.
